Forum:Vandalism
I have never seen a wikia under such heavy attack before, maybe edits by unregistered users should be blocked from some of the high target pages (character pages seem to be under heaviest attack) or more mods should be found to stem the flow of these attacks. Everytime I visit the wikia there are articles that have been sabotaged and something needs to be done Dave107 06:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) No kidding. I just undid several edits by 70.82.79.96 involving various euphemisms for genitals. His edit of the Rakk Hive page was abhorrent. --Lagged 06:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Demoshi ok seriously the pages it says you editing i have fixed twice, you are the one messing with things -.- : Where exactly have I done anything but repair vandalism? I haven't even added content so to be accused of vandalising is just a bogus claim. Dave107 06:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : being as the last activity noted you editing lillith and alien rifles, where i found capitalized letters in random places and if you had been repairing these then they wouldve been fixed. theres my proof. ( lillith i dont know wat exactly you did im still looking, i added to the bottom notes saying "and *SPOILER* at the end Commadant Steele raises her hand above the key pieces and a light eminates and they lock together. But this could just be some other magical phenomena. " -Demoshi Also i seemed to have jacked up the tediore defender page somehow by changing the word rifle to shotgun... heres the link cuz i dont know how to fix this and i dont wanna jack it up anymore, ( http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tediore_Defender ) :: Repair made to Lilith page and Repair made to Alien Rifles page. As you can see all I did was a simple undo of the last edit, the fact that I didn't proof read the text that has gone unaltered for days means I assumed that the writer could type and that I don't have time to fully read every page for capital letters in the wrong places. Please learn to compare edits before you accuse people of things they haven't done. yah i was just about to apologize after finding that and u already have posted it, ive been on a couple wikias and im getting tired of people destroying things and trying to play it off. PS im sorry : No problem, sorry I reacted so strongly. Dave107 06:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I want to take this opportunity to mention the 'Report a problem' feature. If you're new to editing wikis or are unsure how to undo/revert vandalism, whenever you see a page that has been vandalized, scroll down to the bottom. On the right side of the article footer area, you'll a link that says "Report a problem with this page". Click that link, then fill out the form that opens and click the Send button. This will generate a report to be added to the . This makes things easier for the wiki's admins to combat the vandalism. Of course, if you're familiar and comfortable with undoing/reverted vandalism, there's no need to create a problem report, unless the article has been repeatedly vandalized. If that's the case, please say so in the report and an admin can protect the article. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :note - this link feature has been removed. 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC)